Black eyes
by Zerkoz
Summary: ONE-SHOT A/U I don't own TMI, Cassandra Clare does. It's a nice day in mundane Jace's life. Or, at least, ordinary. Sorry, but that's all I can say without giving away too much.


**Hey! I'm back with another one-shot!**

**I don't own TMI, Cassandra Clare does.**

**-Oneshot-**

**Jace's POV**

I woke up, ready for the day. I put on a pair of jeans and a gray sweatshirt, brushed my teeth, and exited the house at about 8:30.

My parents passed away a while ago, just out of the blue. That's a hard thing to put on a kid, you know.

I walked towards my girlfriend's house. Her name's Clary. I was actually surprised when she wanted to go out with me because she was one of the popular kids and I was… Well… A nobody.

I walked up to her house and knocked on the door. Clary opened the door.

Clary has Ginger hair and these beautiful emerald green eyes that seemed to be sparkling extra-bright today.

She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

"Hi Jace! I see you're ready for the date!" She exclaimed happily.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I stated. She laughed.

"Ok then! Let's go!"

She walked down the steps towards me locked her arm with mine.

We started walking down the street to the park.

"So we're going to the park today, huh?" She asked me, slightly laughing.

"For now." I answered.

We walked to the park, found our favorite spot, the bench next to the large pine tree, and sat down.

We fed the pigeons for a bit, but then started tickling her.

She started laughing non-stop, giggling and curling.

"Stop it Jace!" She exclaimed half-heartedly, laughing all of the time.

"Okay, Clary." I said, taking my fingers from her belly.

I leaned into her, and started kissing her.

I put my arms around her and held her close to me while I kissed her.

She was surprised for a moment, but then kissed me back.

We just sat there, kissing for a moment. Then I pulled away, and looked at her.

"You want to get some food?" I asked her.

"Sure. Um… Jace? About what just happened…" She started.

"I'm sorry if it was a bit rushed, I just like you. A lot."

"Oh. Okay."

We walked to the restaurant. The banner foods. Weird name, but they had good food.

We sat down at a table, and ordered our food.

**Greg's POV**

I moved into this town a few days ago, and I was being shown around by this guy who was probably in his late 20's, early 30's. His name was Jake, I believe.

He always wore a hat that completely covered his hair. I found it a bit odd, but he didn't seem to mind.

He was showing me the local restaurant called the banner foods. I almost laughed at the name.

We were sitting there, talking about how this town works, when I spotted a man around Jake's age. He had golden hair and eyes.

He seemed to be at the table by himself, but it looked like he was talking to someone.

"What's with that guy?" I asked Jake, pointing towards the guy.

"That's Jace. He's sort of the local mental disorder guy." He answered.

"What happened?"

"When he was a kid, his parents died. When he was a teenager in high school, he had a girlfriend, Clary. She was one of the prettiest young ladies there. One day, after their date, they were walking back when Clary was hit by a car. She died instantly. Jace was hit on the back of the head by the side-view mirror. Now he has these delusions that Clary's there with him and everything is okay. Everyone knows and the restaurants say that he has a special deal that he gets 2 meals for the price of 1. Sure they waste food, but no one wants to damage this guy even more. And the worst part is, Clary didn't even really want to go out with Jace. It was a dare."

"That's horrible. Who was driving the car?"

"No one knows. The guy was never caught. The tire-treads found matched a car type only the old guy down the street has. The car description matched Jace's car. The front license plate matched Clary's dad. The back license plate matched a guy in texas. A letter later found in Clary's mail pointed the investigation to her ex-boyfriend. But he was in Peru at the time."

"Wow. That's just horrible!"

"Sure is."

We started discussing more about the town, with me trying not to remember Jace.

After a while Jake stood up. I looked around. I noticed that Jace must've left at some point.

"Well, I have some business to attend to. Goodbye." He told me.

He turned around and walked away. But for a split-second, I could've sworn that his eyes were… _Black_.

**-Oneshot-**

**Well, that's it! Bye!**


End file.
